


Sense & Sensuous

by TwoSpoonsOfSugar



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSpoonsOfSugar/pseuds/TwoSpoonsOfSugar
Summary: How deep can your feelings get in only 25 days?Delilah and Lucas don't know the answer to that question. The only sure things between them are an insane connection, a Villa full of obstacles, and a determination to see it through, 'til the very end.But will their end be "happily ever after" or something more tragic?(a non-canonical Lucas/MC in-Villa fic)💘(in which Arjun gets the story he always deserved)😘
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 48





	1. It's Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stick or Switch recoupling is here, and Delilah must decide which direction her future lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "I was blown away-  
> what could I say?  
> It all seemed to make sense.  
> You've taken away everything,  
> and I can't deal with that.
> 
> My life with you means everything,  
> So I won't give up that easily.
> 
> Let's start over;  
> I'll try to do it right this time around.  
> It's not over,  
> 'cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
> This love is killing me,  
> but you're the only one.  
> It's not over."
> 
> \- "It's Not Over" by Daughtry

#  Day 17 (Stick or Switch?)

**-evening-**

_What the ever-loving fuck am I going to do?_

Delilah could feel her heart racing a mile a minute as Priya sat back down amidst the scattered applause from the girls and the Casa Amor boys. She just knew her turn would be next, and she still had no idea what choice she was going to make. She’d left the Villa feeling a jumbled mess of hurt, confusion and sadness, and entering Casa Amor had only made her emotions more of a clusterfuck.

She’d been genuinely gutted when Lucas had dumped her for kissing Noah during that stupid Operation Nope. They’d only been together for two days, officially, but she’d been besotted by the suave physiotherapist the moment she’d first seen him. She knew she’d behaved unforgivably- she never would have been okay with Lucas kissing another girl to “test” the strength of that girl's relationship- but she’d been honestly surprised by the force of his anger. She’d thought his “not looking for anything serious” attitude meant he wouldn’t have minded her partaking in a little experimental snogging. If anything, his reaction made her think he was much more invested and possessive than she’d thought. Possessive of _her_. The realization had made her heart both rise and sink, simultaneously. She got the feeling he didn’t let his guard down with many people, and she’d been warmed to think he’d been opening up to her.

So why the hell had she let Bobby and Priya convince her to do what she’d done with Noah? 

_Because you’re a masochistic people-pleaser who hates letting her friends down._

Oh, right. That was it.

Casa Amor had done nothing to clear up her scrambled feelings. She’d gone into the situation determined to keep to herself, set on returning to the Villa single, Noah’s decision be damned. She hadn’t asked him to choose her once Jakub had stolen Hope, but he had anyway. Delilah knew that it had only contributed to Lucas’s irritation, and possibly even convinced him that it was more than just a kiss that had happened between her and Noah. She’d been frustrated to tears that night, crying her eyes out on the roof terrace while Bobby and Priya wiped her tears and brought her tissues and far too many cocktails. She’d stayed up well past midnight, sniffling and wailing, and she’d trooped into Casa Amor the next morning with a splitting headache and an aching heart.

Arjun had made her laugh immediately. He had a confident, easy-going way about him, smoothing over any situation with a cheeky joke and a bolstering hug. She’d paired up with him immediately, partnering with him for challenges and sharing a bed at night- with a massive pillow divide between them, bless him. He’d been so kind to her, and he never made her feel like a bitch for refusing him anything past friendship. He’d seemed to take it in stride, shrugging it off and buddying up with Elijah when she was too moody or sad to play along. Delilah had spent most of her time in Casa Amor in a foursome with him, Elijah and Chelsea, avoiding Hope’s angry glare and trying to ignore Lottie’s dark forecasts about weather reporters and the boy’s questionable loyalty. Priya had seemed to enjoy letting loose with Felix, and Delilah had been too happy to see her friend having fun to burden her with more fretting over Lucas, and what he might be getting up to with the new girls.

Now that she was standing here by the fire pit, Delilah felt torn in a million different directions. Priya had decided to stay single, which meant if Lucas returned single, he would be safe, albeit unavailable to her. If he came back with someone, she would be heartbroken, but it would also mean Priya was at risk. Would there be a recoupling soon enough for someone to save her? Delilah would feel so guilty if Priya ended up leaving because she had pushed Lucas into a new girl’s arms.

And what about herself? Should Delilah just bring Arjun back, to keep herself safe? She would feel so cruel doing so, after he’d been so kind to her. It wasn't right to use him like a chess piece to save herself, when he knew full well she wasn’t romantically interested.

Or was it actually a nice thing for her to do? He may know that she wasn’t interested in him, but bringing him back to the Villa would give him a chance to get to know someone else, maybe even one of the new girls. She pondered the thought, debating her choices. To top it all off, she honestly didn’t care much about what happened to Noah, as awful as it sounded. _He knew choosing me would drive Hope crazy, and piss Lucas off even more. I’m not risking my happiness for him._

Delilah jumped slightly as her phone beeped, startling her out of her thoughts.

_Oh, shit._

“You’re up, babes.” Priya squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring wink. “You’ve got this.”

Shakily, Delilah got to her feet, adjusting the mostly-sheer pants of her rose-printed black jumpsuit. The deep V-neck plunged nearly to her belly button, and she shivered involuntarily in the cool night air. Her clouds of black curls were loose and tumbling, the way she preferred to wear her hair, but right at that moment they were tickling the exposed skin of her arms and back, giving her an eerie sensation that made her feel nearly sick when coupled with her racing heart and sweaty palms.

“Right,” she managed to force out, clearing her throat awkwardly. She clasped her hands together in front of her, nervously twirling the slim silver infinity ring around her thumb. “I’ve- I’ve thought a lot about this. . . . ” She lifted her eyes, apprehension visible all over her face, when suddenly her gaze locked onto Arjun’s.

He was smiling at her, a gentle look on his face, something soft and soothing and calm. She felt the tension drain out of her, relief pooling in her limbs as he mouthed, _It’s okay._ She suddenly wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

Bolstered by his support, she took a deep breath and stood a little straighter. “Right, okay. I’ve not had an easy time in here,” she began, keeping her eyes trained on her new friend. “My head was in a real state when I came to Casa Amor, if I’m honest.”

“Are you ever honest?” Hope snapped, arms crossed rigidly over her chest. Her foot tapped angrily on the wooden decking, rapid fire clicks of her heels that set Delilah’s teeth on edge. “If you would’ve acted like an honest person from the start, we wouldn’t all be in such a mess.”

“Shut up, Hope,” Priya snapped, glaring at her from across the fire pit. “It’s not your turn yet, and we’re sick of hearing you moan about this.”

Before Hope could retort, Arjun coughed, loudly, an exaggerated sort of throat-clearing noise that was as pointed as it was loud. He shot Hope a look, arms crossed over his chest, before turning his gaze back to Delilah. “Go on, love,” he said kindly.

Grateful, Delilah smiled at Priya thankfully before turning her eyes back to her new friend. “Like I was saying, before I got here, I was a mess. I was chosen to be in a couple with someone I never wanted to be with- despite what some people might think.” Ignoring Hope’s hiss of impatience, and Priya’s furious shush, she met Arjun’s gaze with a look of fondness. “I made a really good friend here at Casa Amor. Someone who let me mope and moan without making me feel like a prat about it. He never tried it on with me either, or pressed me for more than I wanted to give. I’m so grateful for that, babe.” Her eyes glittered suddenly with unshed tears, but she smiled anyway, never looking away from Arjun. “And that’s what makes it so hard for me to have to tell you that I can’t bring you back to the Villa with me. Especially because I have a feeling I’m really gonna need a friend like you once this recoupling is over.” 

Arjun shot her a warm smile, wishing the producers hadn’t told them not to move from their places by the fire pit unless they’d been chosen to recouple with. He really wanted to go hug his sweet new friend. “Don’t cry, love. I knew it was coming, and I’m not upset with you. We’ll have to hang out when this is all over, yeah?”

Delilah sniffled, pressing her fingers under her eyes to catch the tears. “Absolutely,” she promised, smiling through the pain and laughing a bit. “I can’t wait to come see you at work and play with all those cute pups.”

He shot her a wink. “It’s a date, babes. Dry your eyes, now. You’ve got a man to impress.” This time, they both ignored Hope’s furious look. They both knew she meant Lucas, not Noah.

Another beep sounded as Delilah took her seat, and Chelsea bounded to her feet. “My turn!” she sang happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I’m like, so excited for this now, babes.” She turned to look at Delilah with an exhilarated smile, and Delilah smiled back, confused, as she patted her eyes dry.

_Now? What does that mean?_

Chelsea turned back to the remaining Casa Amor boys, beaming. “I know this is going to surprise some people, but I just have to go with my heart here, babes. You understand.” She waved a hand carelessly, and Delilah got a funny feeling in her stomach.

_Wait. . . . . is she going to-?_

“I’ve had a great time these past few days, but there’s been someone I didn’t get to spend as much time with as I would have liked.” Chelsea beamed, oblivious, as Elijah’s hopeful look sank, his face paling. “I’m actually so happy to get the chance to do this, because I thought I wouldn’t get my first pick. Yay me! Okay, so I’m deffo going to recouple.” She clapped her hands together, giddy, as Delilah’s wide eyes met Arjun’s. They both turned as one, panicked, to look at Elijah. “I pick Arjun!”

Arjun’s mouth fell open. He blinked a few times, turning to look at Elijah as his friend’s gaze dropped to the floor. “Mate. . . .” he said hollowly. “I had no idea. . . . .”

Elijah shoved his hands into his pockets, not looking at anybody as a shocked silence echoed around the fire pit. “It’s fine,” he muttered weakly, shooting Arjun a brief, forced grin. “Go on, mate. Have fun.”

Still in shock, Arjun slowly made his way up to the fire pit, his gaze locked on Delilah’s.

“We’re gonna have like, so much fun, babes.” Chelsea kissed him happily on the cheek, threading her arm through his and pulling him down beside her.

Arjun looked dumbly at Delilah, who sat shell-shocked on his other side. “I guess I’ll be seeing you sooner than we thought,” he finally said. 

Delilah furrowed her brow, conflicted. She was thrilled that Arjun wasn’t going home. He’d been a mate to her, a good one, and she was excited to be able to spend more time with him. And in a way, she’d gotten what she wanted- he had a chance to get to know someone else, and stay in the Villa. But his best mate had been stepped on to get it, and she knew they both felt guilty about it, even though they’d had nothing to do with the decision.

Oblivious to the shock and tension, Chelsea cuddled up to Arjun, resting her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the Casa Amor recoupling passed in a blur. Hope stayed loyal to Jakub, but everyone knew it was really for Noah. Honestly, Delilah hoped that they’d get back together. Maybe then they could forget the whole mess that she and Priya had made, and everything would go back to normal.

Finally, it was time for the boys to return, and Delilah’s heart picked up its frantic pace again. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears, and her chest felt tight. _Will Lucas be single? Will he have moved on? He’s been with those new girls longer than we were officially together. God, can I stand it if he brings a new girl back? I think I’m going to cry._

“Breathe, love.” Arjun’s whisper to her right caught her attention, and she looked over at him, her eyes wild and her chest rising and falling rapidly. “Never let them see you cry.”

“He’s right.” Priya reached down and grabbed her hand from her other side, squeezing her fingers tightly. “If he brings someone back, you can’t let him see you fall apart.”

Delilah nodded, a bit dazed, drawing in a deep, shaky breath. “You’re right.” She shot them both a grateful look. “Love youse two,” she whispered.

A noise was coming up the path, the crunch of footsteps on gravel, and Delilah’s heart hammered in her chest, so hard she thought she might bruise. _I can’t breathe,_ she thought frantically, straining to make out the boy’s features on the dark, shadowed pathway. _Oh God, is it him? Is he alone? With some new girl? What if he still hates me either way? I’m going to be sick._

“You’ve got this,” Priya whispered.

Delilah inhaled sharply, holding her breath.

Lucas stepped out of the shadows, as gorgeous and immaculate as always. He looked tanner, fitter, more flawless than ever.

And he was blessedly, beautifully alone.

Delilah’s breath rushed out of her all at once, leaving her frozen and empty.

His deep brown eyes sought her out, and in the split second before his mask slid back into place, she saw the same wild-eyed, frantic look in his eyes that she knew she’d been wearing seconds before.

_He’s **alone.**_

Delilah heaved in a trembling breath, looking skyward to stop a sudden rush of uncontrollable tears. Never had a word been so meaningful to her.

Priya was grinning madly. “You stuck!” she said happily, rising to give him a happy hug.

He hugged her back, giving her a lopsided grin. “You as well.” His eyes fell next to her, where Delilah sat, trembling all over and trying hard not to show it. “Hey, Delly,” he said quietly.

_Delly._

Her ears rang with a pleasant buzzing, and the blood rushing through her veins buzzed with adrenaline. _He called me **Delly**._ Maybe it wasn’t hopeless, after all.

“Lucas,” she said softly. She couldn’t help the searching look she gave him, running her gaze over his face as if trying to memorize him before he turned away. “Hi.”

He eyed the empty space next to her deliberately, before returning his rich brown gaze to her face. “Staying loyal to Noah, then?”

Automatically, she shook her head, curls bouncing around her shoulders. “No. I mean, yes. I stayed single.” She chanced a look directly at him, wanting him to hear her clearly. “But not for Noah.” 

His gaze widened imperceptibly, and Delilah saw Priya grin over his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s sit. There’s loads more recoupling to come.” Very deliberately, Priya sat Lucas to her right, directly beside Delilah.

_You are the best friend a girl could ever ask for._

Lucas’s thigh was brushing hers through the sheer material of her jumpsuit, and the close contact was dizzying after how cold and distant he’d been since he’d dumped her. She wished more than anything that she could lean into his side, that he’d put his arm around her shoulder and cuddle her close, stroking his fingers against her collarbone in the way she loved.

Distracted, Delilah nearly missed Gary’s solo return as Lucas shifted in his seat, his thigh rubbing against hers. She side-eyed him quickly, glancing away with a blush as his gaze met hers. Her eyes widened in shock when he shifted again, bringing his arm to rest along the back of the bench, directly behind her.

His arm wasn’t around her, not exactly, but she was encircled by him, not quite touching, and alight with a heated, electric buzzing at how close their bodies were. She chanced another quick, furtive look at him, sliding her gaze towards him without turning her face. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest when her eyes met his, locked onto her face with an expression akin to hunger.

Suddenly, very deliberately, she felt his fingers brush against her back, trailing slowly up and down her spine, just between her shoulder blades. His face remained emotionless, his eyes now looking forward as the recoupling continued around them, but his fingers continued their feather-light dance up and down the exposed skin of her back, trailing chills.

Goosebumps erupted all along Delilah’s arms, and she fought an urge to weep and whoop for joy all at once.

_He doesn’t hate me._

She felt nearly hypnotized by the rhythmic motion of his fingertips brushing against her skin, up and down in a constant, secret motion that soothed her as much as it set her skin alight. She wanted to lean back into his embrace, to turn and grab his perfect face and kiss him senseless, to bury her face in his shoulder and cry and beg him to forgive her for how stupidly she’d behaved.

As if he could sense her thoughts, his eyes drifted over to her again, and she could see the heat in his smouldering gaze. Without removing his eyes from her face, he slid his hand lower, over the fabric of her jumpsuit, and pressed his palm flat to the small of her back, radiating heat. Delilah nearly whimpered- at the look on his face, at the relief flooding through her, at the dizzying feeling of that possessive hand, pressed firmly to her skin. She wanted to weep, to sing, to scream and laugh and dance all at once. She settled for looking back at him just as steadily, discreetly sliding her hand closer to his leg on the bench as Bobby bounded back into the Villa, single and ready to mingle. While the others broke into grins and welcomes, Delilah pressed the outside of her hand to his leg, her pinky just brushing his thigh. His hand tightened on her back, his nails lightly digging into the exposed skin. 

The rest of the recoupling passed in a blur, all her awareness focused on Lucas’s warm hand rubbing lazily up and down her back. She blinked, coming back to the present, when all eyes turned her way, clearly anticipating a reaction.

_What’s going on?_

She looked up, still dazed by Lucas’s unexpected touch, to see Noah standing before her, a tawny-skinned, amber-eyed girl on his arm. “This is Blake,” he was saying.

Nervous, Delilah scanned her friend’s faces quickly, taking in their expectant expressions. _Say something, dumbass._ “I’m happy for you,” she blurted. Her gaze quickly found Lucas’s, and she smiled, a real smile that lit her eyes and earned her a tiny grin in response. She looked back at Noah. “Really. We weren’t exactly a real couple, anyway.”

Noah blinked at that, clearly surprised. “Wow. Really? You’re a better person than I am, Delilah. I would’ve been raging.”

Delilah shrugged, sliding a bit closer to Lucas with a deliberate move that she knew went unmissed by everyone in the circle. “I never wanted us to be together,” she said, shrugging, as Hope sucked her teeth, annoyed. “I made a stupid mistake, kissing you the way I did. It was all just immaturity on my part, and I’m sorry if you took it to be more than it was.” She turned to Lucas then, meeting his eyes head on and forcing herself not to look away. “I’ve said it before, but I owe you a million more apologies for the way I acted. I’m so sorry, Lucas.”

His gaze, ever cool, ever sharp, softened as he looked down at her, radiating a warmth she had only ever seen when they were alone. “We’ll talk about it later,” he said softly, and her heart sang.

Knowing she wasn’t done, she turned her gaze over to Hope, taking a deep breath. “You and I have never really seen eye-to-eye, but the way I acted was way out of line. It’s not my place to test the strength of your relationship. To be honest, I don’t even know why I did it. I was so happy with Lucas, and I just got caught up in the drama. I ruined my own relationship by messing with yours, and that’s karma served my way, I suppose. I’m sorry for it.”

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, except for Blake, who was looking annoyed at having her big moment stolen. Delilah felt Lucas’s arm come more firmly around her, visible now to the rest of the Islanders, and she leaned back into his embrace gratefully, her heart fluttering.

“Oh, please.” Hope’s disgusted snarl caught Delilah off guard, and she blinked. “You were just salty because I stole Noah from you on the first day. You’ve been against me ever since, only your petty little game backfired on you, so now you’re acting all contrite. I don’t buy your little act, Delilah. Apology not accepted.”

“Jesus, Hope.” Priya rolled her eyes, but Delilah set a hand on her arm, stopping her.

She shrugged, feeling Lucas go tense underneath her. “I don’t need your acceptance. I messed up, so I did the right thing to fix it. You’re not obligated to forgive me, but I’m not obligated to care, either. Enjoy your resentment. I, for one, am not letting you ruin the rest of my summer.”

Hope’s outraged expression was met by a hasty cough from Noah, who stepped in the middle of their line of sight. “Let’s talk about this later, you guys. There’s a lot of reuniting that should happen tonight. We’ve all been apart for a while. Let’s save the problem-solving for tomorrow, when our emotions aren’t so fresh.”

“He’s right.” Bobby jumped to his feet, grinning at Delilah. “I haven’t even gotten a hello from my trouble-making little sister yet.”

The tension broken, Delilah grinned back at him as the group started to disperse, moving off in little groups around the Villa. She stood and walked over to Bobby, reaching her arms around his neck and wrapping him in a tight hug, pressing her face to his cheek. “I missed you so much, Bobby. I really could’ve used your help the past few days.”

His smile crinkled up his eyes, and the beaming look he directed down at her melted her heart a little. “Is that so? Well, I live to serve, Short Stack.”

Delilah rolled her eyes. Being five foot one had its disadvantages- like the stupid nicknames. “I do have someone you should meet, though.” Smiling, she took his hand and pulled him back to their seats, where Priya and Lucas still sat beside Chelsea and Arjun. “Everybody,” she said loudly, gathering their attention. She put a warm hand on her new friend’s shoulder, giving him a sweet smile. “This is Arjun. My newest mate and the only reason I survived Casa Amor.”

Lucas’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he forced out a friendly smile. “You take good care of our girl while she was away?” His hand found its way to Delilah’s back again, and he pulled her closer, until she stood between his knees.

Delilah looked down at him with a hesitant smile. _Does this mean I’m forgiven?_ she thought, her mind pleasantly fuzzy from his touch.

“Ah, well, Delilah’s hard not to like.” Arjun’s tone was light, but Delilah could see that he wasn’t fooled by Lucas’s faux-friendliness. “She was pretty upset, bless her. Couldn’t have the other lads taking advantage of that, could we?”

Bobby grinned at him, giving him a friendly pat on the back. “I like you already,” he declared. “Any protector of my little sister is a friend of mine.”

Chelsea giggled, hanging off Arjun’s arm like a glittery handbag. “He’s just like, so sweet, isn’t he? That’s why I picked him.”

Annoyance flickered across Delilah’s face. _He’s not a flipping accessory,_ she thought, irritated by Chelsea’s seeming obliviousness to her poor treatment of Arjun.

Lucas watched her expression darken, and suddenly he felt dread rising in his chest. “Excuse me,” he said stiffly to the others. “But I think it’s long overdue for Delilah and I to have a chat.”

Nerves bloomed in her tummy, but she gave him a shaky nod. “Of course.” She turned to the others, smiling apologetically. “We’ll be right back.”

“Or not,” Lucas muttered to himself. Standing, he took Delilah’s hand in his and half-dragged her towards the roof terrace, his ire growing with every step.

Delilah, torn between being happy at his returning possessive behavior and disgruntled by it, said nothing, just letting Lucas tug her along behind him until he’d shut the terrace door behind them with a snap.

“I don’t even know where to begin.” Lucas was suddenly pacing back and forth before her, as agitated as she’d ever seen him. He turned to look at her, his chest rising and falling as his temper took light. “I’m still so angry with you for kissing Noah.”

Delilah bit her lip, wringing her fingers together and dropping her gaze to the floor. “I know,” she said softly.

“And now I’m wondering what in God’s name you got up to in Casa Amor, and what the hell this Arjun bloke has to do with it, because you clearly have a problem with Chelsea choosing him.” He looked at her accusingly, his brow furrowed.

Delilah opened her mouth to deny it, but found she couldn’t. She refused to lie to Lucas ever again. “Not for the reasons you probably think,” she said at last.

Lucas growled in frustration, turning away to resume his pacing. “I just don’t even know how I can trust you anymore! No matter how much I want to be with you, you just-”

Suddenly, Delilah’s arms were wrapped around him from behind, her hands pressed to his chest and her cheek warm against his back. “Thank you,” she murmured softly, pressing herself tightly against him.

Lucas froze, half-angry and half-hopeful that she’d start kissing that spot behind his ear that drove him crazy. “For what?” he muttered, still feeling sullen.

She slid around his front to face him, still pressed tightly to his torso, her cheek now on his chest. “For saying you want to be with me.”

Flustered, and annoyed by it, he set his hands lightly on her hips. “I didn’t say I _was_ going to be,” he argued, half-heartedly. “Just that I _want_ to be. But you make it so damn hard sometimes, Delly.”

She looked up at him, and her emerald eyes were clear and calm in the moonlight. “I know,” she said simply. “I’m sorry, Lucas. More than I can say.”

Lucas groaned, dropping his forehead to hers. “You’re absolutely impossible,” he murmured, sliding his arms around her more securely. “You’re maddening, and confusing, and selfish, and-”

“Crazy about you.” Her soft voice stopped him cold, and he could only stare. “I behaved so stupidly,” she whispered, unable to take her eyes off his perfect face. “I have no reason for it. I could kick myself for ruining what we had over some stupid experiment.”

Her heart slammed against her ribcage as his hand came up to caress her face, and she leaned into his touch, her eyes sliding closed. “I could kick you for it, as well,” he whispered. His lips were so close to hers, hovering above her as she trembled with want. “But maybe I can find better ways to punish you.”

Her eyes opened, half-lidded and heavy with want. “I promise I’ll be very good from now on,” she whispered, and her nails raked along his back in a way that made him groan appreciatively. “But perhaps you _should_ punish me first. I don’t want to forget this lesson.”

Lucas shot her a half-grin, the thought of her suggestion doing delicious things to him below the belt. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmmm.” Delilah hummed appreciatively, running her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair. “Yes, sir,” she whispered.

His grin widened, and though it pained him, he stepped back, away from her and out of her grasp. “Then no.”

Her pretty mouth dropped open in shock, and Lucas found her startled look so adorable in that moment that he couldn’t even regret denying himself her touch. “You have some serious making up to do,” he declared grandly, crossing his arms over his chest and shooting her a lofty look. “If you want me, you’d better start showing it. You have to earn my trust again.”

Delilah blinked at him in shock. “You mean I can’t even kiss you?”

Though he was struggling not to laugh, Lucas just sniffed haughtily. “You’ll have to earn kisses. I don’t know if I can trust you right now. And if you want me to trust you, you’ll have to show me that I can.”

Delilah looked so forlorn and guilty that he almost felt bad for putting her through her paces. Almost. “I can do that,” she said at last, clasping her hands together awkwardly. She peeked up at him from beneath her lashes. “I suppose this means no big reunion kiss?”

Lucas finally smiled, and Delilah perked up as he came closer. He leaned down, and she closed her eyes, puckering her lips in anticipation.

He kissed her cheek.

She wanted to cry and pout and stamp her foot. And from the smug grin on Lucas’s face, he knew it. He shot her a wink as he started towards the terrace doors, heading back downstairs to join the others.

“Welcome back, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies!! Welcome to my 2nd fic! 🥳
> 
> It's going to be filled with drama, non-canon moments, and the wild recouplings we should've gotten in-game. Buckle up! 🚨
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story, and how I develop and expand our favorite Islanders 😊
> 
> So welcome to a big mushy love story for Lucas, who deserves to be the good guy for once 💞


	2. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah comes to a realization, and a new ending is established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "Speak but don't pretend-  
> I won't defend you anymore, you see.
> 
> I don't need a friend,  
> I need to mend so far away.
> 
> So come sit by the fire and play a while,  
> but you can't stay too long.
> 
> It aches in every bone, I'll die alone-  
> but not for pleasure.
> 
> I see my heart explode;  
> it's been eroded by the weather here.
> 
> If you want me, hold me back....
> 
> Frail, the skin is dry and pale;  
> the pain will never fail,  
> and so we go back to the remedy.
> 
> Clip the wings that get you high,  
> just leave them where they lie,  
> and tell yourself, 'you'll be the death of me.'"
> 
> \- "Remedy", by Seether

# Day 18 (Broken Family Portrait)

**-late afternoon-**

Delilah's first day back in the Villa had been a swirl of emotion. She'd had to watch Lucas actively keep his distance from her, treating her as politely and indifferently as he treated Chelsea and Lottie and every other girl in the Villa. She'd had to sit through Hope and Noah's ridiculously over-the-top emotional reunion, discreetly rolling her eyes and sulking on her bean bag. She'd wanted a big, lovely scene with Lucas like that- tearful emotional exchanges, the dramatic sprint across the lawn, the 'I'm so sorry's' and 'I've missed you's.' Why did bitchy, possessive, Hope get the love scene and not Delilah?

_Because you cheated on your partner, you moron._

Oh, yeah. Right.

She'd tried to catch Lucas's eye during the drama, hoping he could read her as easily as he always had, and see that she was sorry. She wanted him to see that she missed him that much, as well- enough for the dramatic leap into each other's arms and the cheesy declarations, right in front of everyone. But he'd given her a tight, knowing smile, and drifted off to refill his water bottle.

Delilah felt so miserable she wanted to cry.

"Come now, lass, are you not through with this pity party yet?"

Delilah looked up at Bobby haughtily through her white mirrored sunglasses, elegantly giving him the finger. "I'll thank you to go ahead and fuck off," she said primly, earning herself a booming laugh.

Bobby plopped down in the grass beside her, resting his head on the edge of her bean bag chair and reaching out to tug fondly on an ebony lock of her hair. "Aw, Dels. Has he not forgiven you yet?"

Delilah sniffed, turning her face away from her newfound big brother. "He says he can't trust me," she murmured sadly. "He wants me to prove to him that he can."

Bobby reached over to pat her thigh sympathetically. "Ah, so you're in ass-kissing mode. Got it."

Delilah grumbled and shoved his head off her bean bag, so he landed on the grass with a thump and a laugh. "This is all your fault, anyway." Her lower lip trembled, and she tilted her head up to stop the tears. "You and your stupid Operations. . . ."

Bobby went quiet. Without a word, he reached for her hand, sliding it comfortingly into his. "I'm sorry, lass. I shouldn't have brought you into the whole thing."

She squeezed his hand before letting go, wiping away a stray tear drop from her cheek. "You didn't twist my arm," she admitted softly. "I should have thought about the consequences before I did something so stupid. Now Lucas and I don't share a bed, he barely even looks at me, and I have no idea how to get him back." She looked at Bobby pleadingly, her brow furrowed. "How do I show him he can trust me again?"

_Ding._

Bobby gave her a sympathetic look, pulling out his phone. “To be continued, Short Stack.” He cleared his throat as the others looked at them curiously, drawn by the text’s chime. “Guys! I’ve got a text!”

Graham, Arjun, and Chelsea hurried over from the pool, dripping wet and still giggling at something they’d been discussing. Arjun shot Delilah a warm smile, plopping down beside her bean bag chair and pushing his wet hair away from his face. “Alright, love?” he said quietly, while Bobby and Graham hollered for the others to hurry up.

Delilah nodded minutely, eyes on the grass. “I’ll be okay.”

Arjun reached over to kiss her temple. “You’ll get him back, babes. He’s clearly missed you as well.”

Delilah just nodded as Lucas wandered over with Ibrahim and Noah, with Shannon and Hope trailing behind. She caught Lucas’s eye, and she felt like dancing when his gaze narrowed in on Arjun, leaning on her bean bag chair with his bicep pressed companionably to hers.

_He’s jealous. He still cares._

Very deliberately, Delilah lowered her sunglasses, letting her gaze trail over Lucas's body, lingering on his bare abs and sculpted arms. She shot him a flirty look from beneath her lashes, biting her lower lip. He barely repressed his smirk, turning his pleased look away so she couldn’t see. Delilah grinned to herself, raising her glasses back onto her nose.

_There. Now he knows **exactly** who I’m thinking about._

“Everybody here?” Bobby asked, looking around.

“Wait for us!” Priya hurried over from the kitchen with Gary and Lottie, while Blake and Marisol started across the lawn from inside, Jakub following not long after.

Once all sixteen Islanders were present, Bobby cleared his throat and read the text aloud.

“Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couples. Tonight you will find out who’s safe and who’s at risk of getting dumped. For some of you this could be your last night in the Villa, so dress to impress. #chopchop #peoplesvote”

It was ominously silent for a moment before Lottie spoke. “What about us?” She gestured at herself and Gary, and then Delilah and Bobby. “We’re single. Does that mean we’re safe?”

“I would assume so.” Marisol adjusted her bikini strap, shrugging. “It was a couples’ vote. The singles will likely be excluded from the voting process.”

Lottie scowled, crossing her arms. “Things are never that simple here,” she said flatly.

Delilah shot a worried look over at some of her favorite people- Priya, Lucas, and Arjun. Bobby was single, and likely safe, thankfully, but her other closest allies were in couples. _Will they be safe?_ What if they were dumped, and had to leave? She didn’t want any of them to go.

Lucas was looking back at her, his brow drawn in concern. The act worried her as much as it warmed her. _He’s thinking the same thing._

“Lucas, can I have a word?” Delilah said suddenly.

Several pairs of eyes swiveled between them, and Delilah blushed.

Lucas opened his mouth to answer- what, she wasn’t sure- but his phone suddenly sounded. _Ding._ Looking nervous, he pulled it out, all eyes on him.

He read it silently a moment before sighing. He cleared his throat. “Islanders, please begin to get ready for tonight’s public vote. The results will be revealed in one hour.”

“Oh, fudge, my hair!” Chelsea waved a distressed hand around her pool-slick head. “C’mon, ladies! Dibs on a shower!”

Delilah sighed as the group started to disperse. _Great._

“Don’t worry, love.” Arjun slung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her in for a cuddle. “It’ll all work out okay.”

Easy tears sprang to Delilah’s eyes. _Why can’t I stop crying these days?_ “What if it doesn’t?” she demanded. “What if somebody I’m close to leaves?”

“Hey, hey.” Arjun swiped at her cheeks, catching her tears. “I’d miss our friends too, babes, but it isn’t forever. We’ll see everyone again on the outside, and we’ll all be really good mates there, too. Don’t cry.”

“He’s right, lass.” Bobby, now standing, stuck out a hand to hoist her up. “You know there’s no way you’re getting away from me,” he grinned. “Not even out there in the real world.”

Delilah half-laughed, wiping away her tears as Bobby hauled her to her feet. “Thanks, boys. You two really are my best mates.”

“I take offense to that.” Priya suddenly appeared behind her, hooking her chin over Delilah’s shoulder. “Best mates can swap clothes and tell each other their bad date stories.”

Bobby grinned. “You can borrow my kilts anytime, lass.”

“I look rather fetching in floral prints,” Arjun said thoughtfully, studying Delilah’s bikini. “And I’ve got some proper awful date stories I could tell you about.”

Still sniffling, now giggling, Delilah grabbed all three of them in a hug, squeezing her mates tight. “I really love you three,” she said earnestly. “So much.”

Over Priya’s shoulder, she saw Lucas lingering by the doorway to the Villa, watching her carefully. She couldn’t make out his expression- it was too guarded- but she felt like she had to do something, now, while she had his attention- while they were both still here.

 _I miss you._ The silent proclamation was formed on her lips before she could stop it, and she nearly regretted mouthing the emotional sentiment.

But then he smiled, gently, and she nearly cried out in relief. He turned as if to head back inside, but he looked back at her again, glancing at her hesitantly over his shoulder. He met her gaze head on, and there was warmth in his gaze.

_I miss you more._

The silent words nearly knocked her off her feet, and she clung to her friend to keep her balance. The world was suddenly spinning, rushing by so fast it made her dizzy.

_He misses me, too._

Delilah smiled to herself as they trooped inside, feeling giddy and off-kilter, like she’d just stepped off a Tilt-A-Whirl.

Maybe, just maybe, things weren’t so bad after all.

**-evening-**

“So the first couple at risk of being dumped is . . . . .”

Delilah shivered in the cool night air, feeling exposed and oddly vulnerable in her strappy black dress. The thin, criss-crossing straps, her bare midriff, and the skintight skirt made her feel like she was standing at the fire pit in her knickers.

_But Lucas loves me in black. Some things are worth the sacrifice._

She met his gaze across the fire, his expression so full of heat that she felt as if she had paraded out in front of her friends in nothing but her black lace thong. She admired his tight blue button-up, feeling like she would blush every time she looked down at his tight, light-wash denim. _He's so fucking hot._

Bobby looked up from his phone, his expression curiously blank as he said, “Hope and Jakub.”

Hope huffed angrily, turning to look up at Jakub accusingly. “This is all your fault,” she snapped. “You’re the reason I was voted to be in a bottom couple.”

“Or it could be your shit attitude and superiority complex,” Priya said sweetly, her gaze full of venom.

Delilah choked on a laugh, smirking across the firepit at Arjun, who bit his lip on a grin.

“Excuse me?” Hope demanded, eyes widening in shock.

“What, are you deaf now, as well?” Priya remarked, arms crossed. “Shame, that.”

“Nobody asked you,” Hope spat, as Jakub sighed, traipsing across the firepit to stand before the others. “It’s not like anybody cares about your opinion.”

“I do,” Delilah piped up.

“Me, too,” Bobby added.

“Me three,” Arjun added cheerfully.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Noah butted in, waving his arms to get everyone’s attention. “Duck, just ignore them. They’re just jealous, anyway. It doesn’t matter to me what they say.”

Delilah pretended to play a tiny violin, patting her hand over her heart as if moved beyond words. “How sweet,” she cooed sarcastically. “What a gentleman.”

Noah scowled at her. “Let’s be adults about this, Delilah.”

Delilah laughed. “I’m sorry, does being an adult mean not speaking your mind now? You’re not my father, Noah, and Hope’s not my mum. Stop trying to boss everyone around.”

Noah rolled his eyes.

Delilah looked over at Lucas, suddenly aware that he’d witnessed her petty moment along with everyone else. She grimaced. Lucas was so suave and sophisticated; she’d probably embarrassed him, by acting like such a brat.

 _I’m sorry,_ she mouthed.

But his eyes were dark on hers, full of a sensuous promise that covered Delilah’s skin in chills. _Don’t be,_ he mouthed back, biting his lip as she blushed.

 _Did that. . . . turn him on?_ she wondered. _Does he like it when I’m bitchy?_

A phone suddenly beeped, pulling everyone’s attention back to the recoupling. Gary scrubbed a hand over his hair nervously, looking down at his phone. “The next couple at risk of being dumped is. . . . Blake and Noah.”

Delilah smirked, crossing her arms. But Noah remained silent, and thankfully, so did Hope, so Delilah decided to be a lady about it. _I won’t throw the first jab, but by God, will I return one._

Blake and Noah made their way over to join Hope and Jakub, the four of them standing in stony silence.

Delilah studied them, her head tilted to the side and her black waves falling over one bare shoulder. _I hope **we** get to vote for who to send home. We could get rid of Noah and Hope in one fell swoop._

A phone beeped again, and Ibrahim looked down, stressed. “The next couple at risk of being dumped is. . . . Chelsea and Arjun.”

Delilah’s head snapped up, and she looked over at her newest mate to find his warm eyes looking right back at her, heavy with worry.

“This is crap,” she blurted, without thinking.

“This isn’t a ‘save Delilah’s mates’ vote,” Hope snapped. “This is a ‘least favorite couples’ vote. And everyone can see they’re shit together.”

“Hey!” Chelsea squeaked, glaring at Hope. “At least my man isn’t a cheater!” she accused, glaring at Noah, who blushed.

Hope laughed. “As if he’s your man,” she sneered. “He’s so far up Delilah’s skirt I’m surprised we can still see him.”

“Excuse me?” Delilah exclaimed.

“That’s bang out of order, Hope,” Arjun added, scowling. “Delilah and I are mates. Everyone knows she wants to be with Lucas.”

“That doesn’t seem to stop you trailing her around like a puppy,” Hope noted, smirking. “Fetched anyone else cups of tea lately, _love?_ ”

“He brings me plenty of things,” Chelsea bit back indignantly. Marisol rubbed her arm reassuringly.

“Oh, fuck off, Hope,” Delilah spat. “You’re just lashing out because no one likes your couple, in the Villa or out in the real world.”

“Everyone, stop it,” Noah yelled, gathering the Islander’s attention. “This is ridiculous. Let’s just finish the bloody recoupling, alright?”

Delilah stepped back between Lottie and Priya, seething. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and she could hear her blood banging in her ears. She lifted her eyes to see Lucas studying her closely, his expression still smouldering, hot enough to catch her breath.

 _I think he quite likes me this way,_ she realized, blushing beneath his heated look. _Fiery and outspoken, a bit wild. Maybe that’s what he wanted from me, when he told me to show him how I felt. Does he want me to make my point that way- loud, bold, clear to everyone where I stand?. . . . ._

Graham sucked in a breath as his phone chimed, startling Delilah back to reality. “The final couple at risk of being dumped is. . . . . Priya and Lucas.”

_No. No, no, **no**!_

Delilah gripped Priya’s hand hard in her own, her face paling. “Babes, no,” she murmured, dismayed.

Priya gave her a weak smile, turning to pull her into a tight, fierce hug. “It’ll be okay,” she whispered.

Delilah looked at Lucas wildly as he and Priya made their way to stand with the others, her pulse ticking frantically in the delicate column of her throat. His gaze was steady and calm on hers, and she wondered how he could look so incredibly unbothered. _He can’t want to leave yet,_ she thought desperately. _He must want to stay. He has to._

“Nothing to say this time, Delilah?” Hope smirked, admiring her nails coolly.

“Fuck off, you miserable cow,” Delilah said absently, eyes locked on Lucas as Lottie snorted with laughter.

Hope looked up, enraged, but a phone beeped, cutting off her rant.

“Listen, you guys!” Bobby waved his phone frantically. “Bobby, Lottie, Gary and Delilah: the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is now in your hands. You must each now couple up with one of the vulnerable Islanders standing in front of you. The remaining four Islanders will be dumped.”

Delilah physically locked her knees, sure they would give out beneath her. _Lucas will be okay,_ she thought weakly. _I can save him. But what about the others?_ Her gaze drifted sadly over Arjun and Priya, a lump forming in her throat. She wasn’t ready to let them go.

She looked over at Lucas, and the intensity of his gaze nearly toppled her out of her heels. He looked fervent, almost leashed, like some frantic energy was trapped inside him, barely restrained. The power in his expression released in her some unknown reserve of strength, and she smiled weakly at him. _I can get through this, as long as he’s still here. I can survive the rest._

A thought was dawning on her, and she felt a grin slowly stretch itself across her face. She turned to Hope with a giggle, nearly hysterical with the rollercoaster of her emotions. “Wow, I bet you wish you hadn’t just acted like such a bitch,” she laughed, cackling harder when Chelsea burst into giggles, followed by Bobby and Priya.

“Fuck off, Delilah,” Hope snarled. “I’m sick of your voice.”

“Hopefully, in a few minutes, you won’t have to hear it ever again,” Delilah smirked.

“You’re so childish,” Hope snapped. “Whatever. I’m sick of dealing with whatever problem you seem to have with me. _You_ kissed _my_ man,” she snarled. “Where you get off thinking that means _I’m_ the bad guy is a mystery to me.”

Delilah regarded her calmly. “I did,” she acknowledged. “I also apologized, and as much as we all wish we could get a do-over every time we screw up, we can’t. I can’t change it now. But you’re never going to forgive me, and I’m never going to care. From day one, you’ve acted like Miss Teacher Hope, in charge of everyone and trying to control what we do. And besides that, you’re completely hypocritical.”

“How am I a hypocrite?” Hope snapped. “I’ve been loyal since day one! Everyone knows Noah’s it for me.”

“You know Noah is going to see the footage of your date with Lucas, right?” Delilah smirked, as Hope’s face went ashen. “Forgot about that, have you? Everything you’ve done in here, he’ll see on the outside. You lied to all of our faces, saying you got bored on the date with Lucas, but I was there. I was on my date with Henrik not twenty feet away, and I could see you, laughing and flirting and having a grand time. And you told all of us girls the day after Lucas and Henrik got here that you were 'a bit interested in new boys coming in, too'- yes, you did,” Delilah said louder, as Hope tried to interrupt. “Don’t deny it, you’ll only look like a prat later when he sees the footage. You’ve been playing him and trying to play all of us, and I’m sick of it. You’ve been drooling over Lucas since the day he got here. If he’d spared you even half a glance, you would have jumped ship immediately.”

Hope crossed her arms, struggling for composure. “Please,” she sneered. “You don’t know anything. If I wanted Lucas, I could’ve had him. You wouldn’t even have been competition.”

“Excuse me?” Lucas chimed in, his brow furrowed.

Blood was pounding in Delilah’s ears, so loudly she couldn’t hear the rest of Lucas’s statement, and her vision was going red. “I swear to God, if you even look in his direction,” she hissed, advancing on Hope, “you don’t want to know what I’ll do, you fucking-”

“Stop it.” Lucas was suddenly tugging her backwards, his hands hot on the bare skin of her midriff, as Noah pulled Hope back down the wooden steps by her arm, his expression wooden. “That’s enough, Delly,” he said in her ear, his lips just brushing her skin. “Let it go.”

“She thinks she can just have you,” Delilah fumed, as Lucas spun her around to face him. “Just come along and snap you up, easy as! Like you’re just some easy jackpot, the lowest rung on the carnival prize ladder-”

“She can’t.” Lucas’s hand was warm on her face, startling her to a stop, the words dying on her lips. “You of all people should know I’m not that easy to get,” he teased gently, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip as her pulse stuttered. “Now, go stand with the others and be a good girl, so we can get this damn thing over with already.”

“You don’t like it when I’m good,” she said automatically. Her cheeks flushed as Lucas raised an eyebrow, a slow grin spreading across his face as she stammered. “I mean, I don’t think- you were giving me that look, like- well, you know, when I was being- uhm, well-”

“You’re right,” he interrupted, and she blinked. “I don’t, not always. But I need you to reign in that Irish temper for a few minutes, alright?”

Delilah nodded mutely, her cheeks hot beneath his palm. “Okay,” she said faintly.

Lucas brushed her hair back fondly, trailing his other hand across her rib cage as he backed away. “See you soon,” he added, smiling.

Delilah felt like dancing, like the wood beneath her feet was the worn oak floor of the pub back home, and she could stomp and laugh and whirl across the floors for hours, hair flying and heart soaring with the music.

_He’s mine again._

Grinning, she took her place beside Gary, Lottie, and Bobby, her eyes steady on Lucas’s.

Gary’s phone beeped, and he sighed as he gave Lottie a sad look. “Right, I guess I’m first.”

Delilah squeezed Lottie’s hand, leaning in to whisper. “Don’t worry,” she said warmly. “He’ll wait for you.”

Lottie gave her a warm smile in return, glancing at the blonde fondly. “I know,” she said softly.

“So I’ll be honest,” Gary continued. “The girl I want to be with isn’t an option, not right now.” He turned to look at Lottie with a grin, and she beamed. “But I’m happy to give this girl a chance to stay and pursue something with a guy I know she really likes.”

Hope smiled, and Delilah couldn’t resist rolling her eyes. _You’re absolutely dense if you think he means you._

“So I’m going to choose this girl as friends, and I hope the rest of the recoupling works out in her favor. The girl I want to couple up with is Chelsea.”

Chelsea let out a happy squeal, running up to throw her arms around Gary’s neck as Hope’s jaw dropped. “Babes, thank you so much! You’re the best mate ever!” She turned to Lottie, drawing a cross over her chest with her pinky. “Hands off, babe, I swear. He’s all yours.”

“I know it,” Lottie smirked.

Chelsea giggled as she and Gary took their seats with the others, accepting hugs and kisses from their friends.

Delilah’s phone chimed, and her grin was a mile wide as she stepped forward, never looking away from Lucas’s kind expression. “I think we all know where this speech is going,” she started, as Priya giggled. “But it’s my turn, so you’ve all got to listen to me blather on for a bit.” Hope rolled her eyes, but Lottie shot her a warning look, silencing her response. “This boy has been amazing right from the start,” Delilah continued. “He’s gorgeous, and smart, and kind, and for some crazy reason, he likes me, too.” Lucas grinned as Bobby chuckled, jostling her playfully from his seat behind her. “I made a pretty huge mistake,” she went on, as Lucas’s gaze sobered. “I was an idiot, and I was sure it was going to cost me the best man I’ve ever known. But he’s as forgiving as he is beautiful, and I feel so lucky to be able to say he’s willing to give me another chance. I promise, I won’t ever let him down again.” She swallowed hard over the lump in her throat, watching Lucas’s smile, as steady as he was. “So the man I want to be with is. . . . . Lucas.”

She could hear her friends whooping and cheering as Lucas made his way up the deck to her, but all she could see was his gorgeous face coming towards her, his eyes sparkling as they met hers.

She didn’t know what to expect- _“you’ll have to earn kisses"_ , she heard in her mind- but she opened her arms anyway, willing to risk the embarrassment.

To her surprise, he swept her up off her feet, pressing her chest to his and holding her tightly in his arms. She thought she would faint when he leaned in, and before she could register the distance closing, his lips were on hers.

 _Right. This feels so absolutely, incredibly, bloody **right.**_ He kissed her breathless, delving in deeper than he had before, until their tongues crashed and she was clinging to the lapels of his shirt, desperate for more.

She felt her feet hit the wooden decking again, Lucas still peppering kisses against her lips. “I thought I had to earn kisses,” she murmured between brushes of his lips.

“Don’t care,” he murmured, walking her backwards towards the bench. “Fuck it. You’ve earned them.”

Delilah giggled as he dropped onto the bench, pulling her down beside him and giving her another lingering kiss, so potent her head spun.

“Are you finished?” Hope snapped. “Some of us are still waiting to see if we go home.”

Lucas held up one finger, tilting Delilah’s chin up and pressing a final kiss to her lips as Priya giggled. “Now I’m finished,” he replied, tucking Delilah tightly against him. “For now.”

Delilah looked up at him adoringly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Hope hissed impatiently.

Lottie’s phone beeped, and she took a deep breath, her face unreadable as she stepped forward. Delilah wondered what choice she would make- Jakub, Noah, or Arjun? Delilah knew who she would’ve picked, no question, but Lottie was a bit harder to read.

“Alright,” she started. “It’s clear by now that my choice wasn’t an option.” She looked over at Gary, who smiled and winked back, earning a grin in response. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t give someone else a chance to be happy, until I can be with the one I really want.” She looked across at the remaining three boys, ignoring Hope’s rapidly tapping heels against the deck. “I’m sorry to the two boys I don’t pick,” she added, soundly genuinely regretful. “I have to go with my gut here, and choose someone I think deserves a chance to stay, and find someone.” She took a deep breath. “So the boy I want to couple up with is. . . . . Arjun.”

Delilah barely bit back her squeal, kicking her legs excitedly as Lucas grinned, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Easy, darling,” he murmured. “You’ll make me jealous.”

“What?” Hope’s exclamation drew everyone’s attention as Arjun started forward, going to join Lottie by the firepit. “What are you doing?” she demanded, looking at Lottie in disbelief. “Noah is going home now!”

Lottie looked at her coolly over Arjun’s shoulder as he gave her a hug, patting her back and standing arm in arm with her against Hope. “I made the choice I thought was best for everyone. Chelsea wants to be with Arjun, and Arjun hasn’t had a chance to be with anyone yet. I thought you and Noah were solid?” she questioned, arching her eyebrow.

“We are!” Hope said defensively. “It’s just that-”

“If you’re so strong, you’ll be just as strong on the outside,” Lottie went on calmly. “Unless, there’s some _other_ reason you want to stay?” she asked archly.

Hope shut her mouth, looking furious. “Of course not,” she said finally, through clenched teeth.

“There’s no other. . . . _incentive_ for you to stay?” Arjun asked innocently. “There isn’t something else you _value_ here?”

Hope shot Noah a very unconvincing smile. “The only incentive I need to be here is Noah,” she said sweetly, her nails digging into her biceps.

“Oh, good, that’s made my choice easy, then.” Bobby hopped forward, beaming, and Delilah wanted to laugh and kiss his freckled cheek. “So, I would hate to get in the way of true love,” he said solemnly, his gaze drifting between Noah, who looked stoic and emotionless, and Hope, who looked ready to bite someone’s head off. “I could never forgive myself if I separated a couple who so _clearly_ wanted to be together, and after they had such a touching moment earlier today, as well.” He was either completely oblivious or an extremely talented actor, and Delilah could guess which was true. “And so I’m gonna go with my gut as well. I’m sorry to the other girls, but I have to go with the girl I think deserves to be here a bit longer, and find the right guy for her. So the girl I want to couple up with is Priya.”

Delilah’s face split into a massive grin as Priya squealed, running across the deck to throw herself into Bobby’s arms. “You’re a prince,” she declared happily, pressing a smacking kiss to his lips as the baker blushed. “I’ll never forget this, Bobby.”

Delilah jumped to her feet, pulling both of her friends into a tight group hug. “I’m so happy you’re staying,” she said, feeling choked up. “I’d be lost without you.”

“This is unbelievable!” Hope stamped her foot, glaring at the remaining couples. “Have you all gone insane? Noah and I are clearly the strongest couple here, and you’re just sending us home? What’s the matter with you?”

“I think you’re the crazy one,” Delilah replied tartly. “Every single person here deserved to stay, either with their partner or to continue on their journey to find the one. You’ve been problematic since day dot, snapping at me not to choose Noah during Truth or Dare when you’d barely known him five minutes. No one but the two of you thinks you’re the strongest couple here.”

“Make that one of us.” Noah’s deep voice interrupted their argument, and both girls looked up, blinking in shock. “I’m finished with this,” he said evenly. “I kept telling myself the way you acted was because you cared so much, but I think I’ve been blind this whole time. I’m done.”

“What are you saying?” Hope demanded, looking at him wildly. “What do you mean? Noah, I-”

“You’ve been playing me for a fool this whole time,” he interrupted, silencing her. “I’m going to watch every second of the show when I get home, and I bet I end up looking like a total mug. Won’t I?”

“No!” Hope insisted. “I’ve never cheated on you, I was the loyal one, _you’re_ the one who-”

“But you’ve lied to me, right?” he demanded. “Do you fancy Lucas?”

“No!” Hope said shrilly.

Noah shook his head, disgusted. “Even I don’t buy that. Well, let’s make it fair- I lied to you, too. I kissed Delilah back.”

“What?” Hope’s jaw dropped open. “Excuse me?!”

“I kissed Delilah back,” Noah repeated, as Delilah shifted uncomfortably. “And I liked it. A lot.”

Lucas’s grip tightened on Delilah’s waist. “Watch it, mate,” he said evenly.

Noah went on, ignoring everyone else. “I’m going home, _alone_ ,” he emphasized. “Hope, we’re through. Delilah-” he turned to face the tiny brunette as she blinked in surprise, “I’m sorry I never gave us a fair shot. I was stupid to stay with Hope. Call me up when you get tired of Lucas.”

Delilah wrinkled her nose as Lucas jumped to his feet. “Not likely,” she muttered.

“Wanna repeat that, mate?” he shot after Noah’s retreating back. But the librarian kept walking, back into the Villa.

Blake sniffed violently, crossing her arms. “What a prick,” she said decisively. “He didn’t even say a word to me.”

Delilah actually felt bad for the girl, who’d clearly been used as a tool to fill Noah’s empty bed. “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. “You didn’t deserve to be used that way.”

“Oh, shut up, Delilah,” Hope snapped. Without another word, she stomped across the lawn, heading for the Villa. “If you think we’re done discussing this, you’ve thought wrong!” she yelled up the stairs, chasing Noah.

Delilah couldn’t help the disbelieving giggle that escaped her. Soon, Priya joined in, then Bobby and Chelsea, then Lottie, until they were all shaking with laughter, wiping tears and breaking the tension with some much needed lightness.

Jakub swiped a palm under his eye, catching a stray tear of mirth. “Ah, lads,” he said sadly, looking at Ibrahim and Gary. “I guess I should go pack.”

“Me too,” Blake added sadly.

Delilah wiped her eyes, standing up and offering Blake her hand. “I’ll help you,” she volunteered.

Priya stood as well. “Me too,” she added.

“Me three,” Lottie added.

“And me!” Chelsea bounded over, throwing her arms around Delilah and resting her cheek on her shoulder.

Blake looked up at the girls in surprise, a hesitant smile on her face. “Really?”

Lottie snorted. “Like we’d leave you alone with Hope,” she retorted. “We’ve all been there, and personally, I want to do some cleansing once she’s gone.”

“Like the washing up?” Chelsea asked, confused.

Priya giggled, linking her arm through the sweet blonde’s. “C’mon, Chels,” she said kindly. “Let’s go help Blake pack.”

Delilah turned to Lucas, an elated smile on her face. “I’ll be right back, handsome,” she promised, as he reached for her hands.

“Sure thing, darling.” He leaned down, tugging her closer and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, full of promise. “I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?”

Delilah pulled away smiling, her emerald eyes lit with happiness. “Sooner than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: This is my version of Hope. I purposefully played up her worst traits to make her leaving make more sense. I know some people dislike the 'Hope hate', but this is simply one version of her, just like there are many versions of Bobby, Lucas, etc. I'm sorry if you disliked it 🤷


	3. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness abounds, and two recently reunited Islanders drive the others to distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "The night we met, I knew I needed you so.  
> And if I had the chance, I'd never let you go.  
> So won't you say you love me?  
> I'll make you so proud of me.  
> We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go.
> 
> So won't you, please?  
> (Be my, be my baby) Be my little baby.  
> (My one and only baby) Say you'll be my darlin'.  
> (Be my, be my baby) Be my baby now.
> 
> I'll make you happy, baby-  
> just wait and see.  
> For every kiss you give me,  
> I'll give you three.  
> Oh, since the day I saw you,  
> I have been waiting for you.  
> You know I will adore you 'til eternity.  
> So won't you please  
> be my baby?"
> 
> \- "Be My Baby", by The Ronettes🖤🤍

# Day 19: Calm Before The Storm

Delilah awoke the next morning feeling deliciously satisfied. Her hair was a tangled mess from her after-hours snog-a-thon with Lucas, her lips felt swollen, and she was pretty sure she’d only managed to get one of her arms back through the straps of her tank top.

She’d never been more happy.

She rolled over, still spooned tightly in Lucas’s embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Wake up,” she murmured, nuzzling her cheek against his as he stirred. “I need more kisses.”

Lucas laughed, stretching languorously in his tight black boxers. “I’m surprised you can even feel your lips,” he teased, cupping her face in his hand. He kissed her softly, much more gentle than their wild romp the night before, with a tenderness that made her heart sing. “Good morning,” he murmured against her lips.

“Mmmm. It’s a very good morning.” She stroked a hand through his sleep-flattened hair, smiling at how sweet and soft he looked without his signature edgy, styled look. “I don’t know if you heard me the thirty or so times I said it last night, but I’m so happy to be with you again.”

Lucas cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips to her temple, a gesture that always made her feel safe and soft and protected. “I heard you,” he reassured her. “Between me telling you how much I missed you, anyway.”

Delilah sighed happily, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I love it when you turn into a total melt.”

Lucas chuckled, squeezing her tight. “Shut up.”

“My favorite little melt,” she cooed, giggling as she rolled on top of him, peering down at him adoringly. “The meltiest melt.”

He brushed her ebony curls back, looking up at her seriously. “You know, I’ve never been this way with anyone,” he said thoughtfully, his cheeks flushing. “All giggly and cheesy. But you’re so damn cute, and funny, and sweet. I like laughing and being a melt with you.”

“Babes.” Delilah leaned in to kiss him softly, brushing her fingertips against his stubbled cheek. “That’s so lovely. Thank you.”

He tugged her down into a cuddle, wrapping her up in his arms as she lay on his chest, content and blissful. “Don’t thank me, darling. I just wanted to be honest. I don’t ever want secrets between us again.”

“Never,” Delilah vowed. She dropped a kiss onto his bare chest, right above the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. “I swear it on your melty, cheesy self.”

“You mouthy brat.” Lucas laughed, rolling her beneath him and peppering her face in kisses as someone nearby yawned.

“You two are pretty adorable,” Bobby commented, sitting up in the next bed with bleary eyes. “But could we maybe save it for once the lights come on?”

On their other side, Chelsea stretched, her pink silk top riding up her stomach. “Oh, no, but they’re so cute,” she commented, shoving up her sleep mask. “It’s like watching a romantic comedy.”

Delilah laughed as Lucas blushed, tugging him down and wrapping him up tightly. “I thought I’d lost this gorgeous hunk of handsome forever,” she said dramatically, wrapping her legs around him as well. “You can’t fault me for being all over him.”

The lights flicked on in the room, and Bobby groaned as Priya sat up, giggling. “Happy morning, babes?” she called to Delilah.

Delilah wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, giving Lucas a flirty look. “It is a _spectacular_ morning,” she purred, and several Islanders giggled.

Lucas reddened, dropping his face to her chest. “Delly!” he protested, laughing.

Priya and Bobby giggled, hopping into their bed with them and wrapping them into a group hug. “ _Delly_ ,” they cooed teasingly.

Delilah laughed, ruffling Lucas’s hair. “It’s a really cute nickname, babes,” she assured him, smiling at him fondly. “I honestly love it.”

He grinned at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Then it stays, my little Delly.”

* * *

“Wait, so we have to do a challenge about how well we know each other?” Lottie and Arjun looked at each other before they burst out laughing. “This is going to be a disaster,” the blonde cackled.

“I think Marisol and I will smash this one,” Graham declared, as the pretty Spanish girl beamed at him. “We’ve talked about all our favorite things and our childhoods and all that a fair bit.”

“Gary, quick, get over here! I have to tell you all about my childhood!” Chelsea frantically waved the crane operator over, tugging him down onto her sun lounger.

Priya laughed as Bobby reclined on his lounger, folding his arms behind his head. “Right, so. It all started when I was three. . . .”

Ibrahim looked at Shannon anxiously. “We haven’t known each other very long. We’d better talk about this stuff before the challenge starts.”

Delilah smiled at Lucas as he tugged her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Think we’ll smash this, babe?”

“I know we will,” he confirmed, mirroring her happy grin. “And whatever the score says, this game will help me get to know you better. That’s a win in my book.”

Delilah grabbed his face and kissed him as Bobby made kissy noises beside them. “That’s so lovely,” she said softly, laying her forehead on his. “I can’t wait to see what else I learn about you.”

Gary shifted uncomfortably on their other side. “You two are officially getting hard to be around,” he announced. “It’s almost sickening.”

Priya smiled. “No, it’s not. It’s sweet.”

* * *

“Everyone ready?” Shannon called, standing with Ibrahim at the chalkboard. “We’ll be keeping score, but we’ll be guessing each other’s answers, too. Got it?” As they all nodded, she picked up the first question card. “Boys: what did your girl want to be when she grew up?”

The boys started to scribble on their white boards, some taking longer than others. After a moment, Shannon called out, “Let’s go left to right, yeah? Bobby, you’re first.”

“I think Priya wanted to be a model,” he declared, glancing at his partner thoughtfully.

Grinning, she held up her white board.

MODEL/ACTRESS

“I think that counts.” Shannon put a tally mark beside Bobby’s name as he gave Priya a pleased look. She grinned back and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“I didn’t know you wanted to act,” Lottie remarked.

“I don’t anymore,” Priya explained. “I just thought it would be fun to be on telly.”

“And here you are,” Delilah added, blowing her a kiss.

“Next up,” Shannon continued. “Gary?”

The blonde sighed. “I had no idea, so I just guessed weather reporter.”

The girls burst into laughter as the guys looked on, confused. Chelsea waved her hands, distressed. “No, a show jumper! I wanted to be a show jumper! Who wants to be a weather girl, anyway?”

“Showy airheads,” Delilah declared, as Lucas nudged her playfully.

“Moving on,” Shannon giggled. “Arjun?”

He stroked his moustache thoughtfully. “I’d say Lottie wanted to be. . . . .” he turned his board around, the neat block text reading WITCH DOCTOR.

Lottie burst out laughing, holding her board up with a giggle. “No, I wanted to be an artist! I didn’t come out of the womb casting spells, you know.”

“Surprise to me,” Gary teased, as Lottie chucked her marker at him. He laughed, tossing it back. “I think you’d make a great artist, babe.”

Lottie winked at him, tongue in cheek. “I know.”

Shannon shook her head. “Graham?” she asked. “You’re up.”

Graham turned his board around with a smirk. TEACHER

Marisol beamed, turning around her board to show the same thing. “Correct!” They high-fived, grinning.

“Lucas?” Shannon went on. “What did Delilah want to be when she grew up?”

Lucas smiled at Delilah, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. “She told me she’s doing what she’s always loved, so. . . .” He flipped his board over. MUSICIAN

Delilah clapped excitedly, turning her board over. “Right!” she exclaimed. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, grinning like a dope. “I can’t believe you remembered that! I said that, like. . . .”

“The day I got here,” Lucas finished for her, grasping her hand in his. “We were talking about our lives back home, up on the terrace.”

Delilah’s whole face went soft, her eyes going starry. “That is the sweetest thing-” she began.

”Please, not the romance stuff again,” Bobby groaned. Priya reached over and smacked his arm disapprovingly.

“Don’t ruin their moment!” she exclaimed, as Delilah rested her head on Lucas’s shoulder. “What are we here for, if not to find romance?”

Shannon waved her arms. “Let’s move on,” she urged. “We’ve got loads more questions here.”

They went a few more rounds, Lottie and Arjun collapsing into laughter at each other’s answers, with Chelsea looking more and more defeated as it became clear she and Gary wouldn’t be winning any prizes. Bobby and Priya did surprisingly well, looking just as shocked as the rest of the Islanders at the accuracy of their answers. Shannon and Ibrahim were getting about fifty percent of their answers right, and seemingly at ease with it. To no one’s surprise, Delilah and Lucas were in the lead, nailing every question and taking every opportunity to fawn all over each other, with Marisol and Graham not far behind.

“How the Hell did you know that Delilah wanted to have a pet red panda more than anything in the world?” Gary grumbled, frustrated. “That’s so random.”

Delilah giggled as Lucas put his arm around her, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Because he listens,” she cooed happily, beaming up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

Gary sighed heavily, scrubbing PONY off his board. “What girl doesn’t want a pony?” he grumped, giving Chelsea the side-eye.

She sniffed, erasing POMERANIAN off her board with a bit too much force. “A girl who’s back garden was barely big enough for a puppy,” she snapped back.

Marisol hid her smirk behind her whiteboard.

“Final question,” Shannon interrupted. “It’s down to Bobby & Priya and Lucas & Delilah for the winners. Let’s see if one couple here really knows each other better, or if they’ll tie.” She cleared her throat, reading off her card. “Ladies,” she began, “what is your man’s dream car?”

Delilah looked at Lucas with wide eyes. “But you haven’t told me that!” she said, clearly distressed. “Does his motorbike count?”

Lucas ruffled her hair fondly as Shannon shrugged. “It says car,” she replied. “So I guess it has to have four wheels.”

“Don’t worry, darling, I know you’ll nail this.” Lucas gave her an encouraging smile, and she returned it gratefully, picking up her marker.

Beside them, Priya started giggling madly as she scribbled down her answer, earning a curious look from Bobby. “Uh-oh,” he commented. “Looks like I should change my answer.”

“Alright, Delilah,” Shannon interrupted. “Got Lucas figured out yet?”

Delilah looked up at Lucas hesitantly, gripping her board to her chest. “Well, we’ve never really discussed it, so I had to go with what I thought he’d like.” She bit her lip, bolstered by his hand on her knee. “So I thought, maybe. . . .”

She flipped her board over, peering up at him hopefully. An elated smile spread across Lucas’s face, and he flipped his own board over. “Get in!” he exclaimed.

Mirrored on his white board were the same ten letters printed on Delilah’s: LOTUS EXIGE

Delilah squealed, wrapping her arms around Lucas as he laughed, kissing her forehead. “That’s so crazy!” He pulled back to look at her grinning face, brushing her hair away. “How did you know?”

Delilah squeezed him tightly, giggling. “I figured you for a sports car kind of man,” she said playfully. “And a sexy little two seater seems like exactly your speed.”

“ _You’re_ my speed,” he replied, smiling.

“Awwww!” At the chorus of coos and catcalls, Lucas blushed, seemingly remembering they weren’t alone.

Delilah wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling up to him, loving the feeling of his sun-warmed skin on hers. “You’re so lovely,” she whispered in his ear, and he was glad he’d risked looking like a melt.

Shannon cleared her throat. “Well, let’s see what Priya and Bobby had to say.”

Priya giggled, flipping her board around. UNICYCLE, it read in neat, looping script.

Bobby burst into laughter, shoving her shoulder playfully. “You brat, you made us lose.” He turned over his own board, revealing BEETLE in scratchy, scribbled letters.

Priya nudged him back, laughing. “How would I have ever guessed a VW Bug?” she exclaimed. “It’s silly and ancient and . . . . totally you,” she admitted, as Bobby grinned. “You’re right. I should’ve known.”

Bobby tucked her under his arm, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head. “Don’t worry, babe, I forgive you.”

Delilah looked between her two friends mischievously, shooting Lucas a knowing grin. “Methinks something is happening there,” she whispered to him, and he grinned, nuzzling into her hair.

“If he’s feeling as happy as I am, I can’t blame him for trying it on.” At her beaming smile, he squeezed her tighter, feeling a lightness in his chest he couldn’t ever remember feeling.

“That means Delilah and Lucas, you’re our winners.” At the other’s cheers and good-natured boos, Shannon read out a text on her phone. “There’s a treat waiting for you on the lawn.”

Lucas tilted Delilah’s chin up to kiss her softly, uncaring of the ten pairs of eyes on them. “I already got my prize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they _be_ any cuter???? I couldn't resist a little happy reunion for Lucas 💜
> 
> ps I know this chapter is shorter than the others in this story (like, literally about half as long 😔) but I'm straying away from canon scenes (obviously, if you read the previous chapter lol) and I'm not writing the whole "Judge Bobby" scene. And seeing as Jo/Elisa arrive on Day 20, I wanted to leave it here and give you all something to read while I get started on that whole dramatic scene for the next chapter. The next one will be back to my usual length 😘


	4. Rebel Yell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new girls show up, and Lucas's stance is made clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "Last night a little dancer  
> came dancin' to my door.  
> Last night a little angel  
> came pumpin' on my floor.  
> She said, 'come on, baby,  
> I got a license for love,  
> and if it expires,  
> pray help from above.'  
> Because
> 
> in the midnight hour,  
> she cried, 'more, more, more!'  
> With a rebel yell,  
> she cried, 'more, more, more!'  
> In the midnight hour, babe-  
> 'more, more, more!'  
> With a rebel yell,  
> 'more, more, more;  
> more, more, more!'
> 
> She don't like slavery;  
> she won't sit and beg.  
> But when I'm tired and lonely,  
> she sees me to bed.  
> What set you free, and  
> brought you to me, babe?  
> What set you free? I need you  
> here by me, because
> 
> in the midnight hour,  
> she cried, 'more, more, more!'  
> With a rebel yell,  
> she cried, 'more, more, more!'"
> 
> \- "Rebel Yell", by Billy Idol🖤🤘

# Day 20: Double Trouble

Delilah rubbed her eyes sleepily as she perched on the outdoor kitchen island, clutching her mug of tea between both hands. Lucas’s white tee shirt, encasing her from neck to thigh, was still warm from his body heat, and she admired his bare torso in the early morning sun, gloriously exposed now that he’d plucked off his top and pulled it down over her head, attempting to combat her goosebumps. 

She yawned, bringing her mug to her lips to cover her mouth. “You don’t have to cook me breakfast, hun,” she insisted for the third time. “Honestly, the tea is more than enough.”

He dropped a kiss on top of her head, nudging her feet aside to dig through the cabinets for a pan. “Darling, I could pick you up with one hand and fit you in my pocket,” he teased gently. “If I don’t start feeding you proper meals, you’ll disappear.”

Delilah smiled softly, her eyes lit with happiness behind the steam curling up out of her mug. “Alright,” she acquiesced. “But tomorrow, _I’m_ making _you_ breakfast.”

“Deal,” Lucas agreed, setting down the pan and rummaging through the fridge. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Boiled on toast,” she replied. At his hesitant look, she giggled, setting down her tea and crossing her legs beneath her. “But scrambled is lovely, too.”

He grinned, that adorably sweet, relaxed smile that she’d been seeing more and more of lately. The thought made her heart lift, and she felt so good to be the one breaking reserved, cautious Lucas out of his shell. “Scrambled it is.”

The others started drifting downstairs as he cooked, commenting on his kind gesture and offering to make their partners breakfast. Delilah smiled as Bobby drifted over to her, still bare-chested and bleary-eyed, and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

“You’ve got him cooking for you,” he praised her, his voice husky with sleep. “He must truly be whipped.”

Delilah rolled her eyes as Lucas shot them a droll look. “He’s _truly_ a sweetheart,” she retorted, as Lucas set her plate down beside her on the counter, smiling at her. “And I’m cooking for him tomorrow.”

“Mutually whipped,” Bobby agreed, dodging her attempt to smack his arm and drifting towards the kettle.

Lucas nudged Delilah’s knees apart, slipping between her legs and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Quite the charmer, that one,” he commented dryly, as Delilah giggled.

“He’s just jealous.” She tucked her face into his neck, marveling at the warmth of his smooth skin despite the morning air. “He wishes he had a gorgeous, fit physio cooking him breakfast.”

He smiled into her hair, tilting her chin up with a fingertip to kiss her softly. “Are you going to eat your breakfast, darling, or do I need to feed it to you?”

“Mmmmm.” Delilah kissed him again, her fingertips gentle on his jaw. “You’re awfully concerned about my nutrition,” she teased.

He smiled against her lips, cupping her head in his hand and pulling her closer. “Can’t have you dropping mid-challenge, can I?” He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, tucking her beneath his chin and cuddling her close. “Besides,” he added, “it’s been a stressful few days. I worry about you, darling.”

Delilah wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling against him happily. “You’re the sweetest man,” she praised him, squeezing him tight. “I’m so lucky.”

“Don’t you forget it,” he murmured, grinning as she laughed.

“Hey, who’s that?” Lottie’s voice cut through Delilah’s happy fog, shaking her back to reality. “Oh my gosh! Is that two new girls?!”

Delilah snapped her head up, still wrapped around Lucas with his hands in her hair. Her heart started to race as the newcomers came into view.

“Hello!” A gorgeous, tawny-skinned woman was strutting across the lawn, shiny dark hair swinging in time with her hips. “Queens in the Villa! Heeey, everyone!”

Behind her was a sporty, fit blonde, with short cut hair and a full sleeve tattoo down her right arm. She hurried behind the bold, glam girl, her grin a mile-wide. “This is like doing the walk of shame in reverse!” she exclaimed. “I swear I’ve woken up here before! Morning!” she called.

Delilah’s arms tightened around Lucas involuntarily, and he chuckled, giving her a reassuring squeeze as Graham and Gary made a beeline for the new girls, followed quickly by Arjun. “Don’t worry, darling,” he whispered. “I know what I’ve got.”

Unconvinced, Delilah peered up at him worriedly, thinking about her stupid, immature mistake with Noah. “You’re not the vengeful type, are you?”

Lucas smirked, leaning in to brush his lips against her ear. “Only in bed,” he promised, and she shivered at the delicious thought.

“Hey, you lot!” The dark-skinned beauty strutted over to the kitchen, her gold bikini shimmering in the sunlight. “I’m Elisa.”

“I’m Jo,” the blonde added, leaning a hip against the counter.

Delilah fought back the urge to wrap herself around Lucas like a koala. “Hi,” she said politely. “I’m Delilah.”

“Lucas,” her partner added simply, his arms still around Delilah. She smiled up at him gratefully.

Elisa looked up at Lucas hungrily, her eyes traveling across his bare torso. “You lot are way fitter in person,” she murmured, fluttering her eyelashes at him. “Your skin is amazing,” she added, reaching up a hand as if to find out for herself. 

Before Delilah could bark at her to keep her bloody hands to herself, or do worse than bark and go straight to bite, Lucas leaned back away from her outstretched fingertips, tugging Delilah off the counter and pulling her with him. “Thanks,” he said breezily, wrapping Delilah in his arms- to prove a point or to restrain her, she couldn’t tell. “I borrowed Delly’s skin cream.”

It was a lie, but Delilah’s heart bloomed into life at the words. _I am so bloody lucky._ “Thanks for noticing,” she said to Elisa, her voice sickly sweet. “My Lucas has got great skin, hasn’t he?”

She could feel his smirk in her hair, buried into the dark curls. “Not as pretty as yours, darling,” he replied, staring down at her with so much adoration that she knew he was putting it on for the new girls’ sake.

 _Oh, you are so getting a ‘thank you’ later, Dr. Koh._ “Aw, thanks, babe,” she cooed, hiding her giggle as Priya smirked at her from behind their backs.

Elisa looked put out, quickly hiding it with a smile as Gary and Graham urged the new girls along into a Villa Tour, ushering them away towards the building.

Delilah’s smile was a mile-wide as she turned to look up at Lucas, her heart pitter-pattering in her chest. "I cannot believe you just did that," she exclaimed, clutching his hands in hers.

Lucas grinned, delighted by her elated smile. "Why wouldn't I? I didn't put all this work into you just to drop you the moment a girl compliments my skin."

Delilah giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "So I'm just your next project, am I?" she teased.

Lucas smirked, brushing back her hair. “A bloody difficult one, as well.”

“Hey!”

He laughed, dodging her playful smack and wrapping her up tightly, surrounded by the scent of her hair and the softness of her skin. “I’m kidding,” he said softly. “When you’re not acting like a brat, you’re very easy to be with.”

“Hmmmm.” Delilah mulled over his statement, pressing her lips to the column of his throat. “I think you quite like me when I act like a brat, actually,” she murmured, feeling his grin in her hair. “I think Stroppy Delly turns you on.”

He burst out laughing, smoothing his hands down her back and settling them just above her bum. “Mmmm, you may have a point there.” His eyes sparkled cheekily, and he grinned. “I have a liking for things that are just a bit out of control- fast cars, motorbikes. Little Irish troublemakers.”

She smiled sweetly up at him, reaching up to press a quick kiss on his chin. “Clever,” she commented.

He chuckled. “It’s really the taming of the wild things that I find fulfilling.” He tipped her chin up with one finger, studying her intently. “Think I can tame you, darling?”

Delilah smiled slowly, wanting more than anything to press up on her tiptoes and feel his lips on hers. “Do you really want to?”

On a smile, he leaned down to slide his lips across hers, curving a hand around her neck and pressing her closer. _“Sometimes,”_ he murmured, “I’ll want you tamed- compliant, willing, obedient. Submissive.” Her heart raced against his, beating in the hollow of her throat beneath his watchful gaze. “I’ll want you eager to please, and be pleased.” At her whimper, he pulled her flush against him, relishing in her gasp. “And I’ll enjoy it even more, knowing how rare it is to see you yield to me.”

“Lucas,” she breathed, her green eyes wide and locked onto his.

He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip, his grip on her neck tightening when she bit down on his finger. “Yes, little one?”

Everything south of Delilah’s navel tightened at the nickname, and she sucked his finger into her mouth.

He bit his lip, eyes locked on her mouth as her tongue swirled around his thumb. “Fuck, Delly.” He pulled his hand away from her mouth, leaning in to kiss her hard.

Air rushed into her lungs as he released her throat, and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He reached out a hand for balance, leaning against one of the kitchen pillars and holding her up with one arm wrapped under her thighs.

“Lucas,” she gasped, nails raking his back as he sucked on the side of her neck.

He pressed her up against the pillar, rocking his hips against hers. “Look at me,” he commanded.

Her irises were dilated, her pupils large as a cat’s as she stared up at him obediently, dragging her nails down his shoulders and tracing his biceps as her teeth sunk into her full bottom lip.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” His growl arrowed straight down her center, and she moaned as his teeth found the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

“Harder,” she breathed, writhing desperately as he obliged, grabbing a fistful of her hair and holding her firmly in place. “God, Lucas, _yes._ ”

“Ahem.”

Delilah froze as a new voice interrupted their moment, her eyes flying open.

The other Islanders were gathered awkwardly in the kitchen, staring at them with amused looks and raised eyebrows. Elisa looked at them coolly, her gaze dropping to the red marks down the back of Lucas’ biceps.

Delilah wiggled in Lucas’ embrace, who seemed unconcerned with their onlookers, his lips still trailing over her neck. “Babe,” she managed. _“Ix-nay on the issing-kay.”_

“Don’t mind us,” Bobby added, grinning. “I’m picking up some good tips, here.”

There was a smattering of laughter, and Delilah blushed, shoving at Lucas’ chest. “Babe,” she hissed.

Finally, Lucas took his lips off her throat, looking up at the others almost lazily. “Hey,” he said simply. He stood up straight, setting Delilah on her feet and slinging an arm around her, his hand firm on her hip. “How was the tour?”

“Riveting,” Elisa said flatly.

Jo grinned at Ibrahim. “I thought it was pretty great,” she commented, as Shannon frowned.

“Maybe I just didn’t have the right guide,” Elisa purred, giving Lucas her best sultry look.

Before Delilah could unsheath her claws, Lucas shrugged, turning to wrap his other arm around her. “There’s no one else here but production. Did you want them to show you around?”

Delilah smirked right at Elisa as a few people tittered. “Looks like you’ll have to make do with what you got, babes.”

* * *

Lottie grabbed Delilah’s arm, pulling her out onto the terrace and looking dismayed. “They’re picking boys for dates!” she hissed.

Delilah stumbled to a bench seat, sitting between Priya and Chelsea. “I know,” she said slowly. “I heard the text. I was there, remember?”

Lottie glared towards the direction of the dressing room, where the sound of blow-dryers and laughter could be heard. “If one of them gets off with Arjun and leaves me vulnerable, I’ll be so furious. We were here first!”

Priya rolled her eyes, reaching for a pillow. “What if one of them picks Gary?” she asked pointedly, as Lottie’s glare swiveled to her. “Shouldn’t you be more worried about that? He did seem awfully eager this morning.”

“So did Graham,” Chelsea added.

Marisol raised her eyebrows. “Arjun wasn’t exactly fading into the background,” she retorted.

“Guys, come on,” Delilah coaxed. “Let’s not turn on each other now. Things have been really good lately.”

“You mean since Hope left,” Shannon said bluntly, as Priya giggled.

“Well, I was trying to be tactful,” Delilah replied, smiling, “but, yes. The six of us get along well enough. Let’s not start picking at each other now.”

Lottie sighed, flopping back dramatically and laying her head in Delilah’s lap. “One of those newbies is going to snake my partner and leave me vulnerable, I just know it.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Delilah soothed her, stroking her hair.

“Arjun and I are so new,” Chelsea fretted, wringing her hands. “His head could be turned so easily.”

Marisol raised an eyebrow, crossing her legs primly. “Are you two, like. . . actually together? You were all about Elijah at Casa Amor. You kinda stunned us all by switching to Arjun, babes.”

Chelsea frowned. “Well, I always liked Arjun, but Delilah made off with him right away!” At Delilah’s arched eyebrow, she hastily back pedaled. “I just mean that I fancied him from the start, but he was more interested in being in a friendship couple with you. I had to take my chance when you chose not to bring him back, babes.”

Delilah shrugged. “Shoot your shot, babes. Just don’t put all your eggs in one basket when that basket might leave you for a beauty influencer.”

Lottie looked up at the brunette, giving Delilah a pointed look. “Bit hypocritical to tell us not to put all our eggs in one basket when all your eggs are firmly in Camp Lucas.”

“That’s not the same,” Priya interrupted, giving her friend a reassuring look. “Lucas has made it clear that he feels the same. He didn’t even react to Elisa and Jo.”

“Except to reject Elisa flat-out,” Shannon added, giving Delilah a wink.

Delilah beamed. “He really was lovely, wasn’t he?”

Lottie waved her hands in front of Delilah’s face. “Yes, yes, you’re very lucky and we’re all insanely jealous. Now can we get on with discussing our couples?”

Shannon shrugged, tipping her face up to catch the sun. “It’s just one date. They’ll hardly have time to make the kind of impression you’ve all made in the time you’ve been with the boys.”

“Are you worried?” Chelsea interrupted. “You and Ibrahim are so new.”

“Not any newer than Graham and I,” Marisol argued, trying to make Shannon feel better. “Time doesn’t matter as much as connection.”

Lottie groaned. “Great. That makes me feel so much better.”

“Honestly, girls, the boys are just excited because they’re new,” Priya said soothingly. “That will pass.”

“She’s right,” Shannon added thoughtfully. “They all acted a bit stupid when the other girls and I first got to the Villa. Once they’d been around us for a bit, they settled down and acted normally again.”

“All of them?” Delilah interrupted. “Was Lucas-? No, wait, never mind. Don’t tell me.”

“No, tell us!” Priya insisted, giving Delilah an incredulous look. “Don’t you want to know?”

Delilah shook her head adamantly. “Nope. I consider whatever he did his free pass. I messed up first, I kissed Noah, and he’d already dumped me before we even left for Casa Amor. We weren’t together, so whatever he did wasn’t, like, cheating or anything. He had no idea I’d be waiting for him when he got back. So if he did bits with anyone else, I don’t want or need to know.”

“You’ll find out anyway,” Marisol remarked, pulling her legs up beneath her. “Once you watch this back on telly.”

Delilah shrugged, stroking Lottie’s hair absently. “It’ll be shit to see, yes, but I’m not going to hold it against him. He’s going to be just as miserable watching me flirt with Noah,” she added, grimacing.

“And snogging him,” Chelsea added, as Delilah glared. “Just saying!” she added hastily, holding up her hands in a peace-making gesture. 

“Girls,” Shannon interrupted. “They’ve gone quiet. I think they’re ready to go on their dates.”

Delilah took a deep breath. “Don’t let me lose my cool when Elisa chooses Lucas, okay?”

Priya took her hand as they all stood up, filing back inside and heading for the front door. “Don’t worry, babes. We’ve got you.”

* * *

“I cannot believe those absolute _snakes_ -”

“Calm down, babes.” Delilah passed Lottie a drink, tipping the glass of vodka lemonade to her mouth to silence her. “Bottoms up,” she encouraged, as Lottie gulped down a mouthful to prevent the sticky liquid from spilling down her front. “Once you’ve taken a few sips, I’ll gladly listen to your ranting and raving.”

Lottie glared at Delilah, snatching the glass from her and setting it down, licking lemonade off her lips. “They chose Arjun _and_ Gary!” she said heatedly. “I’m doubly screwed.”

“One,” Delilah said calmly, “I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about where Gary is concerned. He’s waited this long, and he didn’t ditch you for the other new girls, did he?” She passed Lottie a napkin, pouring herself a drink from the pitcher as she went on. “Secondly, Arjun jumping ship would be shit for Chelsea- sorry, Chels- but I doubt it’ll get you sent home. I’m sure there’ll be a recoupling, if Jo and Elisa are given the choice to choose one of our men- which they will be. Which means you’ll get to be with Gary, and everything will work out just as you wanted, easy as.”

Lottie took another gulp of her drink, still not looking convinced. “You’re not worried about Lucas?” she asked skeptically.

Delilah sighed. “Of course I don’t like the idea of Elisa out there at some tiny table with him, trying to touch his face and tell him how fit he is.” She scowled, swirling her drink around agitatedly. “But I trust Lucas. He’s given me no reason not to.” 

Priya pulled herself up onto the counter, sitting cross-legged next to the sink and opening a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. “Do you guys think Bobby is dateable?” she said suddenly.

Marisol reached her hand into the bag of crisps, pulling out a handful as she leaned against the counter. “He’s cute,” she mused. “And funny. But a bit immature.”

Priya pouted, reaching for her glass as Chelsea leaned over her shoulder to take a few crisps. “I prefer to think of it as _fun_ ,” she retorted. “And sometimes, there’s something kind of. . . . sexy about him,” she said, smiling. “Don’t you think?”

“It’s in the eyes,” Delilah confirmed, sipping her drink and digging around in the pantry for chocolate. “Sometimes when he feels confident he smiles, and his eyes get all smoulder-y, and it’s so unexpected that it’s hot.” At the girls’ raised eyebrows, she shrugged, pulling out a tube of Rolos. “What? I’m not blind.”

Priya giggled. “Delilah gets it. I think he’s lush.”

Lottie shrugged. “He’s a good mate of mine in here, but I couldn’t see anything with him long term. Could you honestly imagine settling down with a man who thinks switching other people’s pants around is funny?”

Priya looked a bit crestfallen, but Chelsea waved her hand airily. “Oh, come on. It was just a little prank. We’re on holiday, aren’t we? He was just having a bit of a laugh.”

Delilah rubbed Priya’s shoulder reassuringly, passing out Rolos. “I think sometimes, the people you end up connecting with can surprise you. All my ex-boyfriends are musicians like me, and they’re covered in tattoos and piercings, and they have hair long as mine and beards, and they all live in shit flats with lots of roommates and think a rowdy night at the pub is how they want to spend every Friday evening for the rest of their lives. And I was _into_ it,” she giggled, as the others laughed. “If you’d told me I’d come here and be absolutely infatuated with a proper, posh physio with gelled hair and designer shoes, I’d have called you crazy. But here we are.”

“Awww,” Chelsea cooed. “That’s so sweet.”

“Shannon?” Marisol interrupted. “You’ve been awfully quiet. Are you alright?”

“Are you worried about Ibrahim?” Lottie asked sympathetically.

Shannon looked up from her lap, her face expressionless. “No,” she said evenly. “Why would I be?”

Priya looked at the others skeptically, eyebrows raised. “Right,” she said slowly, as the others shifted uncomfortably. “Why should you be?”

* * *

By the time Jo, Elisa, and their four dates got back, the girls were well and truly tipsy, on their way to being full-on sloshed. Lucas furrowed his brow quizzically as they entered the front door of the Villa, looking at Gary. “Is that singing?” he asked.

Arjun strolled in behind them with Elisa on his arm, ears perking up. “Is that Delilah?” he asked, stepping closer. “It sounds like her.”

Ibrahim brought up the rear, Jo hanging off his arm like a shiny new trophy. “How do you know what her singing voice sounds like?” he questioned, surprised, as Lucas frowned.

“We tried getting her to sing for us,” Gary explained to the girls. “She was too embarrassed.”

Arjun shrugged. “The night we won the Villa vs. Casa Amor challenge, they threw us a party. Delilah got bevvied and stood up on the bar and sang Madonna songs.”

Gary grinned. “You’re full of it.”

Arjun lifted a palm. “Swear on my life, mate. She does a fantastic cover of ‘Holiday.’”

Lucas frowned again as Gary burst out laughing, heading outside. “I’ve got to see this.”

Lucas followed quickly behind as the others trailed along in their wake, talking amongst themselves. He turned the corner towards the kitchen as the voice got louder, a bit wobbly but lovely too, melodic and full of happiness.

Gary burst out laughing, hands on his hips as he grinned up at Lottie and the others. “What the bloody hell are you doing, love?” he called.

Lucas rounded the corner to see Delilah and the others- minus Shannon, who sat woodenly on the side- standing on top of the kitchen island, barefoot in their damp bikinis, clutching at each other and cracking up.

“Dance party!” Lottie whooped, as Gary gave her a fond look.

“You cute little nutter, get down here,” he coaxed. “Before you fall and hurt yourself.”

“Never!”

The girls burst into giggles, clutching each other for balance as they caught their breath. Delilah looked down at the boys happily, her long dark hair a mess and her green eyes sparkling.

“Babes!” Delilah called, heading up the line of girls on the counter, followed by Priya, Chelsea, Lottie, and finally Marisol, capping off the end of the line. “You’re back!” She sounded genuinely happy, and Lucas had to smile. “I have something to show you!” She turned to Priya on her right. “Ready?” she called down the line, as the girls giggled and linked arms. “Five, six, seven, eight!”

Lucas watched in amazement as the girls fell into a simple step dance, with surprisingly minimal mistakes, giving their obvious intoxication. They laughed as their feet flew back and forth in perfect harmony, the light slapping sound of their feet against the bar keeping time as they jumped and kicked.

Just when he thought he couldn’t be more impressed, Delilah started to sing.

The words flowed out of her with nary a hitch, a soaring melody about a girl named Molly and the docks of Dublin. She sang of loving today and loving more tomorrow, and the worry being kissed away from her brow. The grace and wild, untamed happiness in her eyes took Lucas's breath away.

They finished the song with a soaring leap and high kick, landing on their feet with wide grins and heaving breaths. Before Lucas could even raise his hands together to clap, there was a rousing cheer from the doorway to the Villa.

“That was bloody brilliant!” Graham strode towards the kitchen, a beaming Bobby following in his wake. “You girls were class!”

“It was amazing,” Gary added, grinning and stepping up to the island. “Now get down from there before you give me a heart attack.”

Bobby reached up to take Priya’s waist in his hands, bringing her down and setting her on her feet with surprising ease. “You were a sight, lassie,” he said, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I’ll not be forgetting _that_ any time soon.”

Marisol laughed as Graham scooped her into his arms, spinning her around. “You were really something,” he murmured, carting her off towards the loungers as she grinned naughtily up at him.

Arjun let go of Elisa, stepping forward gallantly to help Chelsea off the bar. “That was very good,” he complimented, as she beamed up at him. “Really. You were great.”

Lucas stepped forward in a daze, reaching up to scoop Delilah into his arms and setting her on her feet. “Delly,” he murmured, wrapping her up and stroking a hand over her hair. “That was. . . . incredible.”

She beamed up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Really?”

He pressed his lips to her forehead, tugging her closer. “I had no idea you could sing like that,” he said softly, as she stroked the back of his neck. “Or dance, or. . . . . anything. It was beautiful, Delly.”

She pushed up on her tiptoes to press a happy kiss to his lips. Her eyes drifted close as he cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss until her arms tightened around him, her back arching as she leaned into him. “Thank you,” she whispered softly.

“Thank you,” he murmured back, pressing kisses down the side of her neck. “The visual of you dancing on top of the bar is going to be burned into my memory.”

Delilah grinned, leaping up to wrap her legs around his waist as he smiled, sliding his hands under her bare thighs. “I can give you your own private dance sometime,” she whispered, brushing her lips over his ear and chasing their path with her teeth as he groaned appreciatively. “If you’re very good,” she teased.

Lucas chuckled, nudging her lips aside with his cheek and nibbling his way across her shoulder to her collarbone. “I think I’ll give out the rewards for good behavior, little one.”

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she tightened her legs around him. “What kind of rewards do I get for bad behavior?” she murmured, gasping as he sunk his teeth into her neck.

He swept his tongue across her skin, curling a hand into her hair and tipping her head back to meet his gaze. “You’ll have to find out, won’t you, little one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: the song Delilah was singing was "The Ferryman" by Pete St. John.


End file.
